


Dancing is a dangerous game

by screamingiminlovewithyou



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Blurb, F/M, No Plot, and fluff, coping with zero sm3 news, happy petermj, i don't know what this is, just soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingiminlovewithyou/pseuds/screamingiminlovewithyou
Summary: The thing about dancing is that it always took Michelle a lot of her willpower to not run away and leave the place she’s at behind her.Or: no plot and just fluff.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	Dancing is a dangerous game

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello, hola, happy new year!!!!!
> 
> Haven't written anything in so long so i thought this should make up for all the months i left and also this is helping me procrastinate all my work so it's a win win. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy x
> 
> (Title taken from cowboy like me by taylor swift)

The thing about dancing is that it always took Michelle a lot of her willpower to not run away and leave the place she’s at behind her.

It makes sense, really considering the last time she proper danced was with her dad, before he left her and her mom, and from then, dancing is a nightmare and it makes her feel bad, but it really isn’t her fault.

Yet, the universe and world and God, whatever everyone believed in, conspired against her and gave her a partner that loved to do everything with her and she agrees most of the time, because she loves him.

The only thing she can’t ever agree to, is dancing. And for her new-found Parker luck (She didn’t have to take his last name but she still did and for what), he swore he’d get one move out of her even if it’s the last thing he did.

i.

“You think you’d be up for a dance?” Peter asked, pulling her out of her thoughts and still working on cutting some apple slices on the breakfast bar.

She shook her head and replied, “A dance?”

“Yep”, he said, sitting beside her on the couch “You know, it’s our wedding after all” he chuckled and offered her a slice covered in peanut butter––his favorite snack on a slow day

She rolled her eyes and took his offer, doing a cheers motion with it, “We’re already married, dork”

He burst out laughing “Technically!”

“Legal marriage is still marriage” She huffed

“You didn’t take my last name” He said casually, munching on his apple

Michelle raised an eyebrow “Yes I did”

Peter swallowed, “No you didn’t”

She frowned “I am Jones-Parker”

He gave her the biggest smile he could muster, “I know you’re mine, Jones”

She went to hit him in the arm but he caught her hand rather quickly (Damn you, spider powers)

Michelle sighed and playfully said, “I hate you”

Peter kissed her hand and intertwined their fingers together “I know you do”.

ii.

It was another rainy day in New York and MJ was walking home from work, it was almost six and the streets were busy, she loved it. It was her favorite time of the day because she still got to see so many people and she could play that she knew what was going on in their lives and smile to herself all the way because her mind could still come up with the craziest scenarios that she knew would make Peter laugh if she ever were to tell him.

Funnily enough, she walked by a dance studio, she saw girls dancing ballet and it made her reminisce of how her mom made her learn to the point all Michelle could think was Pointe and French words she came to understand later on.

As she neared home, she saw a flash of red and blue swing by, saying hello to a few kids on the streets.

She closed her eyes for a moment and wished for Peter to be careful while he saved the city during patrol.

She does care about ~~her ray of sunshine~~ the nerd, or so to speak.

The minute she got home, she kicked her shoes and left them on the hallway, luckily their studio wasn’t as tiny as the one they lived in before, and it was nicer in many ways.

Re: they got a big living room.

She changed into her pjs and put on socks then turned on her Bluetooth speaker and put some classical music, something that reminded her of her ballet days.

And for the first time in years, she twirled and went with the flow for more than 20 minutes, a dance party of her own, letting her muscle memory take her to places she hasn’t revisited in a while.

When Karen sent Peter footage of MJ dancing to let him know that she was safe and sound at home, he smiled and did his best to finish patrol earlier so he could go home to his wife and kiss her goodnight.

iii.

After walking for hours at the park, Peter and MJ were about to call to their favorite pizza place and order for pick up so they could give a perfect end to their date, it was peaceful and calm and everything Michelle needed in her life.

Then it started to rain.

And it was perfect.

As everyone started running and looking for shelter, she just put her hood up and cuddled against Peter, for warmth and comfort.

She felt a kiss on her neck and the warmth that was pressed against her was gone within seconds.

“May I have this dance?” He said, extending his arm and looking at her expectantly

“Dancing is a dangerous game, Mr. Parker” She said softly, grabbing his hand and letting herself be pulled in

Peter held her close, his left hand holding her right hand and his left hand placed on the small of her back, “So? Risk it all for me” He whispered in her ear

And so she did.

They twirled and laughed (and slipped), and there were many and many kisses and laughter.

She knew it’ll be one of her favorite memories forever, the one where she let herself be stripped away from her worries and danced under as storm with the love of her life.

It was really nice,

She felt fearless.

And happy.

And lucky.

And sappy.

Not to mention that she cried a little and kissed peter as hard as she could then ran home hand in hand because the rain got heavier.

It was a dream come true for her (and for Peter, that days later got $20 from May, Betty and Ned thanks to his secret bet that obviously MJ found out about and got a nice trip to coney island out of it).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this small piece and hope it brought a smile to your face about this soft couple that we love so much. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated x
> 
> Wishing you a lovely time (:


End file.
